


W jego ramionach

by winchesters_soulmate



Series: Tin łolf w drabblach rozmaitych [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Gen, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate





	W jego ramionach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In his arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612184) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



_bumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbum_

Stiles obudził się przez spanikowane bicie własnego serca.

Przed oczami wciąż miał sny pełne krwi, śmierci i straty, obrazy czyste w ich strasznej przejrzystości. Zwinął się i poczuł wzmacniający się nacisk na jego piersi i ciepłe ciało przylegające do jego pleców. Przekręcił głowę, żeby spojrzeć przez ramię - brązowe oczy Scotta wpatrywały się w niego smutno. Żaden z nich nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Nie było ku temu potrzeby.

Stiles ułożył się ponownie na poduszce, kładąc rękę na ramieniu spoczywającym pewnie dookoła jego pasa. Wiedział, że był tu bezpieczny, ze swoim alfą, swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, bratem. Scott nigdy więcej nie pozwoli, by _to_ zabrało Stilesa.

Zasnął, kołysany wspólnym biciem ich serc - zsynchronizowanym, harmonijnym rytmem.

 


End file.
